


Starlit Memories

by nlg734



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Natsume Week 2020, Tumblr: Natsume Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nlg734/pseuds/nlg734
Summary: Written for Natsume Week 2020, Day 3: Stars/Earth
Kudos: 8





	Starlit Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Natsume Week 2020, Day 3: Stars/Earth

Hinoe wasn’t one to reminisce. There wasn’t much to reminisce about. But sometimes, on those particularly clear nights, when the moon was dark and the stars twinkled brightly like the soft candles that they are, she looks up and remembers.

She remembers silver hair and a strong, smirking voice. _Come on, Hinoe, are you sure you don’t want to take my challenge?_

She remembers silver hair and a soft, laughing voice. _If you’re that interested, I can teach you about them sometime._

Same silver hair, same face, same offer, very different approaches. She once wondered what the stars meant for humans, about the constellations she heard mentioned. Now, it just hurt to look at them.

That’s why she preferred looking to the earth. It kept her in the moment, away from forlorn memories. There, she would find so-called friends that wouldn’t leave her anytime soon.

Human lives really are so short, aren’t they?


End file.
